In the Event of Her Death
by book-fanatic14
Summary: In the Event of Her Death, I was asked to take care of his and her children and I did the exact thing she indirectly told me not too. I fell in love with the man who stole her heart and later crushed it. Her husband, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

**Chapter one:**

**Of course, he loves you. **

**-- **

It really was big. The wedding that is. In fact, besides Hanabi's wedding, it's one of the biggest I have ever been to. To be honest I'm a little jealous of her, my best friend. Sakura Haruno marries one of the most important people here in Tokyo-who might I add is attractive-, automatically becomes entered into his insurance policy, that is from which she told me over one billion dollars, and will probably have gorgeous kids. A very nice deal, if you ask me.

But than again, Sakura had always been the lucky one. She had always been the smart, pretty, automatically good-smelling girl. The girl who everyone liked, who all the good-looking guys in our class wanted to date, who brightened up a whole room with her smile, who would give something up of her own for somebody else.

And than there was me, I wasn't as fortunate as Sakura was. I was always the smart, okay-looking, okay-smelling girl. I was just okay; there was nothing exceptionally bright about me, I had never dated, and I rarely smiled. Sakura for some reason either felt sorry for me or really thought I was something special. Whatever reason I don't know and now it doesn't really matter.

Throughout high school, we became very close friends. And then she met him, Sasuke Uchiha. In our senior year that is.

Unlike every other girl, I didn't have an unhealthy addiction. And Sakura didn't have to have one, he supposedly wanted her already. There begins the 'dating Sasuke Uchiha arc'. I can't tell you how many times Sakura had sketched Sasuke's face, sighed dreamily over it, balled it up and drew another on only this time it was slightly different. His hair might have been darker or his smirks more smirk like. They all looked the same to me but I didn't tell her that. She wouldn't have listened to me anyway because she was in love.

All I did was smile (I had become more expressive by that time) and tell her the one thing any best friend would have told a girl in love. "I hope he feels the same way." And apparently he did because after about a year of dates, and Sakura getting home very late, he asked her to marry him.

The only thing Sakura told me was in a breathless whisper and it was night before she was due to marry. "He loves me, Hinata, he loves me." And I told her what any other best friend would have told a girl in love.

"Of course, he loves you Sakura."

--

"Did they start yet?" Naruto whispered to me as he took a seat beside me on the pew. I shook my head and he breathed a sigh of relief. Instantly, he turned to me and grinned. I smiled back but silently hushed him.

"It's about to start now."

Understanding, Naruto sat upright and looked a head. Right before the first pew was a small white stool, the priest of matrimony stood before it. Sasuke was standing behind the white stool. He was dressed appropriately in a black suit. His arms hung loosely at his side.

He didn't look nervous which was expected. I had known him for a considerable amount of time and yet I didn't know much about him. Only two times in all my time of knowing him had I spoken to him. The first time, I had said sorry because I had stepped on his foot. The second time was when he had stopped by our apartment looking for none other than Sakura. Sakura had run out on an errand and thankfully had gotten back before I could do anything that would cause us to be on bad ends.

"Hinata…we're starting." I felt Naruto's breath tickle my ear. I nodded.

The music started and everyone got quiet while Sakura and her father walked down the aisle. I couldn't help, like everybody else, stare at her with wide eyes. She was so beautiful with her waist length exotic pink hair, her slender and curvy figure fitting the dress perfectly, and her bright and ready green eyes. All attention was focused on her as it always had been.

So that was why I was surprised when Naruto had whispered into my ear yet again tickling it. "You look really pretty today." At first I had thought he had meant Sakura. I thought he said "She looks really pretty today." Meaning Sakura, but it became obvious after that he wasn't.

I tried my best to hide my shock. "Thank you, Naruto. But don't you think today Sakura should be getting all the compliments?"

He laughed lightly. "Sakura has always gotten compliments from me. I don't think one compliment less would hurt."

I didn't reply because my attention was than focused on the two in front of the priest of matrimony. _Such a lovely couple_, I had thought with a smile on my face. This tale of love would certainly be one I would tell my kids kid's when I got older.

"Nice-looking couples aren't they?" Naruto's breath once again tickled my ear as he asked the question. My whole body tingled and I answered.

"Yes, they are. Unfortunately some of us aren't as fortunate as they are." I hadn't exactly meant to say that last part and I instantly regretted opening my mouth. Naruto certainly would think I was jealous and I didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he was right.

"Jealous? That's rather interesting, Hinata. You don't seem the type but than again any girl or woman for that matter would be jealous." He mocked me and I turned my attention back to Sasuke and Sakura. Vows were being said and pictures were being snapped.

I noticed earlier that a few people will notebooks had snuck in and had sat in the back. I assumed they were journalists and I was right judging from the swift sound of pen on paper. It would be interesting to see what they had written.

"If only it were true…don't let your jealously be wasted on Sakura, Hinata. She doesn't know what she's getting into." Naruto whispered into my ear only this time the tingle didn't come because I was trying to interpret what he had just said. When I understood what he was saying, I frowned. Why would he say such a thing?

I turned to him my eyebrows furrowed and he didn't seem surprised. "Why would you say that? What could you possibly know?"

"I know Sasuke." He pointed out.

"So? That doesn't have any meaning at—" I was interrupted by his hand clutching mine and pulling me up. I hadn't noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were now walking down the aisle. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend but as husband and wife.

Everybody had stood up and turned to watch them leave. I stared at Sakura's bright face as she gently held onto Sasuke's arm. A smile graced her glossed lips. Naruto was wrong; Sakura knew exactly what she was getting into. She was in love after all. _Love is as useful as a rubber band_. I had read once. A rubber band has many uses and is very useful but sooner or later it'll pop and you can't put it back together again unless you tie it and we all know how difficult it is to keep a popped rubber band and still find it useful.

"You're wrong, Naruto. Sakura knows what she's getting into." I said softly as his hand slowly left mine.

He said nothing.

"She loves him…and he loves her back." Sakura told me he said it. He wouldn't lie would he?

Naruto did nothing but stare at me with his light blue eyes and I stared back at him. He finally said, "Are you sure about that, Hinata?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

I had always been the one with doubts and worries but not this time. Sakura was too clever to throw her life away because she chose wrong. She knew better…she was smart enough to know who loved her and who deceived her.

I had faith in Sakura and she had never once, in all of our years of being together, let me down.

_Little did I know that I would very soon be proved wrong._

--

**A little short, I know but later chapters will be longer.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**She never came back**

**--------- **

Five years had gone by since Sakura became an Uchiha. In the course of those five years she had become pregnant three times. Also, in the course of those five years she had come to our old apartment more times than I could count, sobbing and telling me that she had made a horrible mistake and that she wished she could take it all back. The next day, if we went out somewhere she would be smiling and in a good mood but we both knew it was forced.

I didn't know what was going on nor did I try to find out. I didn't want to find out because I was afraid that I'd find out more than I wanted to. All that I knew was that Sakura was unhappy and she didn't want to stay with the man she had been head over heels for two years earlier. According to Sakura, he didn't care.

But she had three gorgeous kids just like I had interpreted. She didn't want to give up on them, she told me. She was their example and if she wasn't strong then neither would they be. She loved them more than life itself. She would do anything for them, absolutely anything.

If I were their mother I would do anything for them to. Her first had been a boy. He resembled Sasuke so much it was like Sakura had no part in anything but he held Sakura's smile and ability to make someone smile. She told me Sasuke wasn't satisfied. A strong, clear-headed, boy was what Sasuke wanted. She got pregnant again but this time it was a girl. There was nothing strong about her. She was as sweet as sugar and as clear-headed as you could get. She was clever like Sakura. Not good enough, Sasuke had told Sakura. Once again she got pregnant and finally, _finally_ he got what he wanted. One problem though, Sakura wasn't satisfied.

"A baby making machine is all he sees me for now." Sakura had told me bitterly one cold and grey afternoon. "He doesn't like me like he used to…if he ever did." How do you respond to something like that? What was I supposed to say to the woman _not_ in love anymore?

"He'd rather kill me than get a divorce." She didn't sound like she was kidding and I set the plate I was washing down. Drying my hands, I took a seat by Sakura on the couch and let her head lie down on my shoulder. Minutes later I could feel her tears leaking onto my shirt.

"Sakura, the kids are upstairs…" I warned her but didn't stop her.

"Oh Hinata, I've been such a fool these last five years!" Sakura sobbed into my shoulder. "And I actually thought that he loved me….what a fool I've been." She started to cry harder. I hoped the kids were too engrossed into cartoons to notice the noise downstairs.

"But Sakura you have kids…doesn't that mean anything?" I tried.

In the mist of her sobbing Sakura let out a loud scoff. "That means _nothing_, Hinata. Yes, I love my kids…so much you wouldn't understand but they were all planned…they were all expected. Wouldn't you agree that your first baby should be a surprise?"

Sakura didn't let me answer. "Don't make the same mistakes I've made, Hinata. It would kill me if you did." I didn't answer and Sakura seemed fine with that. Her tears had dried up momentarily and she left her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Hinata. You've been so helpful with the kids…and my outbursts. I love you enough to call you sister. And that's just what I'll do." Sakura paused for a second and looked up at me, her green eyes misty.

"If anything ever happens to me you tell Sasuke I want you to have the kids. I don't think Sasuke could take care of them like I'd want them to be. They'd be better off with you…way much better." Sakura laid her head back down on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Are you sure Sasuke would allow it?"

She didn't have an answer for me that time and I didn't expect her to. It was a very difficult question to answer.

------

I expected her to come right back. She told me in her own words that she would come back. "I'm going home to tell Sasuke that the kids and I will stay over here until Monday, I'll be right back." That's what she said; her exact words but she didn't come back. She didn't come back.

An hour and a half passed, the kids were getting restless and wondering were Mommy was, and I was honestly scared…to death. Where was Sakura and why didn't she come back? She never went back on her word…so why didn't she come back? Did Sasuke keep her at the house for some reason? No, she would have called.

Suddenly the phone rang and I jumped. Relief immediately washed over my senses as I rushed over to the phone hoping I was to hear Sakura's voice. I answered but I didn't hear her voice instead I heard the voice of her kids father.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke. I need you to bring my children over to the house right away." His voice was distant and husky. My fingers shook as I held the phone. My lips tried to find the right words to say and when I found them I said in a squeaky voice.

"S-sure…of course"

There was a pause. It seemed like he was thinking of a way to hold me over but not give everything away. "I'll explain when you bring the children." With that he hung up. I let the phone drop to the floor as I thought of the worse that could happen.

A cold and dark feeling had washed over me. Why hadn't Sasuke told me what was going on? Was it really that…bad that he couldn't even speak it over the phone? And why was it that he, instead of Sakura?

"Ms. Hinata…are you alright?" I felt a small hand point on my back. When I turned around I tried to hide my fear from the young and bright boy. Daisuke was his name and he reminded me of what I needed to do: take them to their home.

His younger sister and Sakura's second child came right up behind him. She was holding Sakura's last child's hand. Anemone and Kisuke was their names and they reminded me of what I needed to do. Bring them home to their parents.

Anemone smiled and pulled Kisuke closer. He stared blankly in front of him. "Ms. Hinata, Kisuke has to potty."

Daisuke turned to both of them. "I'm s'posed to take him, Anemone, not you!"

Anemone nodded. "Okay." She let go of Kisuke and let Daisuke take his hand.

"We'll be right back, Ms. Hinata." Daisuke called to me as he and Kisuke walked up the stairs. When they disappeared from our sight, Anemone turned to me: her shoulder-length black hair swishing as she turned her head. I already knew she would be like Sakura.

"Where's mommy, Ms. Hinata? She's been gone a long time and I want to go home to daddy." She was so sweet and innocent…and naïve. If only I could give her the answer. Give her the answer that I wanted to give her. "You're mommy is home and safe. We'll be going there right after Daisuke and Kisuke are finished." That's what I wanted to say but I didn't…couldn't because than I might just be lying to be lying to her.

"We'll be going to your house soon…just wait for Daisuke and Kisuke." I told her as I tried to hide my anxiety.

"Alright," She nodded and we both stood at the stairs, waiting for both of the boys.

------

It had been raining and I hadn't noticed. So hard that I had to pull the car up to the apartment entrance so the kids didn't have to walk in the rain and I only had one umbrella. As the kids got in and I turned the warm air up I noticed the empty car space where Sakura's car should have been. It raining that hard and yet I could distinguish her car space.

That cold and dark feeling had never left my body and it worsened to the point of queasiness. I swallowed the lump in my throat and drove on. I drove slowly with caution. I knew Sasuke would have my head if anything happened to his kids. He was very protective of his kids, Sakura had told me. If anything happened to them whoever was with them would be held accountable and that didn't exclude her. If he was very protective than why had she told me they were better off with me? Perhaps he was too protective?

That was indeed the last time I had spoken to Sakura.

Gripping the steering wheel, I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the three Uchiha's'. "We're almost there guys."

Daisuke nodded. "I wish we could've stayed longer at your house Ms. Hinata."

This surprised me. "I thought you wanted to go home, Daisuke."

He looked sideways and quirked his lips. "I do…but it's more fun at your house…because we get to watch television." He grinned. "Dad doesn't really let us do that."

I nodded and tried to smile. "Your dad is strict? Well my dad was like that to. So I guess that means we kind of have the same dads'." I averted my attention back at the road. There was some truth to my statement. My dad was strict and to him tyranny was like second nature. He liked being in charge and apparently so did Sasuke.

"Sometimes I think he likes Kisuke better then he likes me." Daisuke said after a moment. I could sense traces of jealously in his voice. "But Uncle Itachi does stuff with me so I guess it's not that bad. He's really cool…Uncle Itachi…do you know him, Ms. Hinata?"

I kept my attention on the blurry road in front of me but I still answered him. "No, I haven't talked with him but I've seen him a few times." At first I didn't even know Sasuke had a brother. He was considerably older then Sasuke so that explained why. Also, I found out about two years ago that Sasuke's parents had been killed in an accident when he was ten. He had lived with his brother ever since. Sasuke had never really spoke about Itachi when he was with other people. Sakura told me that she had met Itachi plenty of times and that he was like a second Sasuke only better. She had laughed when she told me that and told me never to tell Sasuke she said that.

"Uncle Naruto is fun too, Daisuke!" Anemone spoke up. "He lets us have ice cream!"

Daisuke almost seemed to scoff. "We're not s'posed to talk about him remember? Dad said not to."

Anemone folded her small arms and held firm. "He's nice. Uncle Naruto is nice."

While they talked I drove on and finally I came upon the large gate the opened up to the Uchiha household. I pulled out the slot card that Sakura had given me. If you didn't have one of those cards you would have no way of getting on the other side of the gate.

Scanning the card, I showed my face to the camera. The gate opened slowly after that. Both large doors creaked when they opened. Sakura had told me that Sasuke had meant to get that fixed. As I drove in my anxiety boiled over. I would finally get a turn to know what was going on.

I got a big surprise when I pulled up the where the cars were parked. Sakura's car wasn't there. My hands start to shake. That means she never came home…which meant she had never gone to see Sasuke.

"Where's mommy's car?" I heard Anemone ask. I heard her but I didn't answer her. I was afraid I'd say something that would frighten her and I definitely didn't want the kids to worry. What if she side-tracked? What if she had lost her way in the sheets of rain and had accidentally taken the wrong turn?

"She probably parked it in the garage since it's raining." Daisuke sometimes sounded older then he was. What he said made sense and that made me feel better if only by the slightest measure. I should stop jumping to conclusions.

"No." For the first time in a while I heard Kisuke speak. I turned around and looked at him. He resembled Sasuke as well.

"What do you mean, Kisuke?" I asked.

He didn't reply to me.

It was right at that moment did I hear tapping on my window. Unsure of whom it was, I slowly turned around in my seat and squinted. Just barely I could make out Sasuke's face features. Why would he come out to us instead of it being the other way around? Had he been waiting and become impatient.

Pressing the button that rolled the window down I looked up at him. "You didn't have to come out in the rain…I—"

He cut me off. "Get in the passengers seat."

I frowned but did as I was told. Sakura had told me it was better to follow what he said rather than questioning it. He won't have much to say and you won't get yourself humiliated, Sakura told me. He has a reason for everything too, she had added and than sighed like she always did.

He moved a couple steps back so I could get out of the car. As fast as I could I walked over to the passenger's door. Pulling it open I stepped inside. Sasuke had already gotten into driver's position. I was certain now. Sakura hadn't come home.

That cold and dark feeling suddenly came back again to me. Where was Sasuke taking us and why hadn't he said anything about Sakura yet? He told me he'd explain once we got to the house…so why hadn't he said anything.

_Don't question him, he always has a reason_. I wanted to push Sakura's warning out of my head and ask him questions…perhaps even demand them. But he honestly intimidated me. I had noticed throughout his and Sakura's marriage that Sakura was constantly warning me about what to do and what not to do in front of him. He's like a ticking bomb, Sakura said, the moment he goes off everything will become consumed in chaos and eventually someone will become hurt. It's hell. Is what she said.

When she told me that I couldn't help but remember what Naruto had told me five years before. I remembered how I didn't listen…what a fool I was…just like Sakura. He told me Sakura didn't know what Sasuke was like and I had brushed him off and told him he was wrong. Naruto had been right all along and I was too imprudent to listen and take into consideration of what he was saying.

"I don't think, after you observe this, you will need my explanation as to why I wanted you to bring the children home." He told me. He didn't look at me nor did he acknowledge the children. His gaze was glued to the road in front of him. He seemed to be in deep thought.

I said nothing and the only thing I could hear after that was the windshield wipers. Sitting back in my seat, I felt dumbfounded. I tried not to think of the worse that could happen. He needn't mention Sakura now. It became rather obvious by now that something was wrong.

The rain had softened now to a drizzle. How unpredictable the rain is…

It was right at that moment did I see it. The flashing of lights, the ambulance, the silhouette of a long pole, and the remnants of a car…it was sealed off by the authorities. We stopped abruptly. Anemone's curiosity had overcome her and she asked softly.

"Why are we here?"

Sasuke didn't answer and I knew I was her second pick. I couldn't answer her because I had frozen. So many emotions and questions had been flying around in my head until that moment; they all cracked and gave in. And like a waterfall they fell off the edge.

I stared blankly ahead. I now understood why Sakura had never called, why I didn't see her car at her own home, and why she never came back. She had never gotten the chance to speak with Sasuke…because she hadn't even made it home.

"Why?"

I hadn't noticed that Sasuke had gotten out of the car and had opened my door. I didn't turn to him or question him when he pulled me out of the car. I didn't say anything to him when he softly whispered into my ear so his kids wouldn't hear.

"I'd rather you tell the children what's going on. I'll explain things better to them later."

I was in my own world and the blank look never left me. I nodded so he'd let me get back in the car. As if I was some kind of pet of his he said, "Good," He closed the door for me and as soon as he walked up to the policemen waiting for him, Anemone started asking questions.

"Why are we here and why isn't mommy with us?"

Why did he, of all people, ask me to tell his own kids? Why did he horde all of the painful responsibility on me, a very emotional person? These were new thoughts and I knew I would never get the answer because I would never ask.

"Stop asking questions, Anemone! You know Dad doesn't like that." Daisuke said firmly. "Wait, patiently." Though he was trying to act like the responsible and in-charge big brother I could tell he was wanted to ask the same exact questions.

Anemone, understanding her big brother, sighed and slouched in her seat. Warily she mumbled an apology. Kisuke, as reserved as always, had comforted himself by laying his head on the door. He was more like Sasuke if anything. I could see Sasuke favoring him more the Daisuke. Daisuke was more of a Mommy's boy while Kisuke was a Daddy's boy. You could plainly see though that Daisuke wanted his Dad's attention.

I tried it. I tried saying what any close friend would tell her best friend's kids. "Your Mom is in a better place right now…so be happy for her." I knew that because of the authorities, the ambulance, the silhouette of the long pole, and the crushed and smashed remnants of a car. I wanted to cry.

Anemone's eyes-widened. "You...you mean she's in…Heaven?" For a moment I thought she would burst into tears but she didn't. She looked up at me and her eyes saddened but she didn't cry a single tear.

"That's where angels' are? Mommy told me about that place…she said that all good people go there when they die…and that nothing bad ever happens there…and that you can never leave but nobody wants to leave. Everybody has to die, she said."

They came slowly. "Mom said not to be sad…she said that I should be happy because if I was happy then she would be happy." Tears leaked from Anemone's face as she spoke. She understood, even for a person of her youth, what was going on.

"So she's dead." Daisuke said quietly. He had been listening and put his head down. "So this is her car accident." His dark locks shadowed his face and it almost seemed as if he were angry. Daisuke said nothing though. He had become quiet.

In the midst of Anemone silently crying, Daisuke's dark quietness, and Kisuke's wanted obliviousness, salty tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't hold them in…I couldn't stop them. They had threatened me and I gave in.

They fell silently and dripped onto my jeans. I closed my eyes and let them fall. Sakura didn't deserve this kind of ending and neither did her kids. Yes, she had made a mistake and had fallen prisoner of Sasuke Uchiha but anyone would have right? I would have broken a long time ago…but she had endured everything until the last lick (not tongue related).

Naruto was right, as said before. He had tried to tell me what would happen but I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen? _The tears fell harder_. Why…Why!? This wasn't how things were supposed to go! Sakura was supposed to live happily ever after…that's what her past indicated!

Why did she have to marry him? Why did she have to fall in love? She had been so happy dating Sasuke Uchiha…and even happier when she had first married him. Why did things have to turn out this way? She was supposed to have been happy…

Instead she got herself killed.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**Merely a stand in**

**------ **

I didn't intend to blame Sasuke for Sakura's death nor did I intend to blame Sakura. It was fate, was all. Nobody could stop it…not even Sakura herself. She didn't know it was going to rain, she didn't know that the rain and wind would make things hard to see, she didn't know that the roads were going to be deadly slippery. She didn't know and neither did Sasuke so there was no one to blame.

If I had been younger and more flamboyant I would've blamed Sasuke. In fact he would have been my first choice. Not only because he treated the woman had he pledged his love to like she was just another wench but because it seemed as if he didn't care. But I wasn't younger and in a way I felt almost responsible. She had told me that she wanted me to have custody of her children. And yet she also said that Sasuke was very protective. In a trial of custody he was sure to have the upper hand because he was the rightful father of every single child. It was him and against me. And I was certain I knew who was going to lose.

I wasn't in any place to take care of any kids anyway. I'm sure I couldn't keep myself from crying every time I looked at one of them. It was just too painful. 

Sakura's funeral had been arranged by one of her other close friends. Ino Yamanaka was her name. I remembered her vaguely from high school; she had been the party girl who always wanted to have fun. Before Sakura became my friend she intimidated me. As the years went by and Sakura started to talk with her more I got to know her better and my intimidation faded away. For some reason she didn't attend Sakura's wedding and I never really stayed in contact with her after that.

Like Sasuke, she had a knack for being in charge and knowing exactly what to do. The funeral was so decorative and organized but that didn't keep the tears away. Tears had already started to drip down my face onto the Sakura petals that were in my lap even before the funeral had started.

I sat by myself in the back and I kept my head down so no one would notice my earliness of tears. I hadn't noticed that someone had taken a seat beside me until a woman, perhaps a close relative of Sakura, had stood up and announced with grief and sadness that the funeral would begin and that she would say a few words.

A tissue had been planted on my lap and when I finally opened my eyed I noticed it. Absentmindedly I grabbed it had wiped my face with it. Looking up I turned and found Naruto staring at me with a grim look on his face. 

The first tissue had been used in vain because tears instantly returned. Naruto handed me a second tissue and I took it.

"Thank you." I whispered. He didn't reply and I was hoping that he wouldn't. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I started to pay attention after that. The woman had been talking about how Sakura had been her one and only daughter. The one who always smiled and deserved every single good thing that came to her. So this was her mother…how could I not have remembered something as important as that?

"She was like no other and there is absolutely no one who could replace Sakura." 

Throughout the whole wedding comments like that were made. And every single time I couldn't help but wonder if I was the only person who knew that Sakura had cried for hours on end and wished she could redo her whole life? Was I the only person, beside her and Sasuke, who knew? Did she not tell anyone else? Well Naruto had to know…he had predicted it five years earlier. 

When the time came for everyone to sprinkle the Sakura petals they were supplied with on Sakura, I didn't move. I stayed there in the back, motionless. I couldn't face her. I couldn't bear the serene look that she had been applied with. 

Many tears had been shed at her funeral and I knew they would not be the last that I would cry.

----- 

"Thank you," I said to Naruto with a melancholy attitude as the church was slowly being emptied. "For not saying I told you so." Instead of thanking him I should have apologized for not listening.

Naruto said nothing as he sat down beside me. I hadn't noticed that the Sakura petals that were supposed to be sprinkled over Sakura's body had been crushed in the palm of his hand. They were crushed and I could smell the faint scent. It only reminded me more of Sakura for that was her signature fragrance.

We didn't exchange words. We respectfully left each other with our own thoughts; let each other gravel in our own imperceptive mistakes. And, now, that was all we really could do. Or at least, from my point of view, that was all _I_ could do.

"I tried telling her but she only tilted her head to one side, grinned, and told me she knew what she was doing." Naruto said suddenly with solemnity. Lifting my head up, I looked at him. I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"I should have listened to you, Naruto…I'm…sorry." Tears started to leak again. It was as if I had a faucet of my own and that it was doomed to forever stay on. I didn't try to stop them though. I'd learned that it hurts even more if you reject tears.

Naruto didn't reply to my apology. I can understand why because I wouldn't have replied back either.

----- 

It had been only a day after Sakura's funeral that I got a phone call from her husband. At first, I debated with myself whether I should answer or not. What would he want with me? Never, had he before, shown any interest in befriending me so why now? I was in stage one of 'becoming an emotional wreck'. He would have no need for me…or at least that was what I had thought.

If I had ever intended on asking for the kids, which most likely I wouldn't have, he beat me to the punch. Honestly, I wanted to say no. How could I take care of three kids when, at the time, I could hardly take care of myself? But Sakura's serious request came to thought and I agreed with Sasuke. It was the least I could do for her. 

The reason that he asked me in the first place was because that he didn't have the time to watch after them himself and that he thought it would be easier for the kids if they interacted with a person they were more familiar with. I just happened to fit the description.

"We need to discuss the conditions and requirements of our agreement. I don't have time now but tomorrow will do. Four is the best hour for me." Sasuke told me. It sounded as if her were doing something else while talking to me.

"That's fine." I said. As I'd expected he hung up on me. One thing I noticed was that he never said goodbye. Or at least I had never heard him say it. Perhaps it had become a habit since he rarely showed emotion to the people he wasn't around all the time. Sakura told me the only time his temper flared to boiling point in public was when Itachi criticized him in some area. She also said that was the day she learned a very important big tip: never upset Sasuke.

I set the phone down and sighed. I hadn't exactly planned on becoming a second mom. In a way it was like I was taking Sakura's job and in turn I felt even a bit guilty. Thinking about it more diligently, I questioned whether I should really take the position or not. I had told Sakura I would but…should I?

Besides, I could never actually take her place. Like so many people expressed at her funeral she was one of a kind and nobody could take her place. What would they think of me if I just suddenly decided to become her replacement? Would they look at me with disgust or misunderstand my intentions?

No, I wouldn't become a second mom because I hadn't even experienced the pain of birth…I hadn't even had any of my own. I would become merely a stand in. Just a stand in…was what I would be. There was nothing matronly about me so being a stand in would be just fine.

That's what I would tell him. I would just be a stand in.

------ 

"Do you have a college degree?" That was the first thing he asked me when I had been invited into his study the next day exactly at four. I wasn't sure what he was getting at and at the moment I didn't really care. I was tired and wanted to go back home. I figured the meeting would take only a short while but I suddenly had the feeling that I was reluctantly going to be pushed into a detailed conversation of who exactly I was.

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

He studied me through his linked hands. "I've come to understand that you were right under Sakura in the academic field. She told me that what you majored in, you were the valedictorian of that class." Despite his words, he didn't seem impressed. 

I nodded once again and moved in my seat, "I majored in computer programming and website design." 

This seemed to quirk his interest. "Oh, really? Is that what you do now?"

"In a way…it's like a part time job. I designed my father's websites and a few of his business consultants…but I'm not designing all the time." Why did it feel as if I were being interviewed for an internship instead of having a small chat with my best friend's husband?

"I'm assuming you get paid?"

I shook my head. "No, I do it for free."

Sasuke nodded but said nothing more about it. After that, unlike I had expected, he, in a quick but informative manner, explained the requirements and rules you could say. And just when I thought I could tale my leave he flung a blunt statement into my face and for a moment I didn't know how to answer.

"I'd prefer it if you moved into the house." It was said simply and frankly and he didn't look as if he were joking. "Simply because it would be easier for me to contact you and easier on the children, which is the main reason I asked you to oversee them in the first place."

He made a good point but I didn't let him know that. In fact, I didn't let him know anything because I had frozen in my steps. Perhaps it was the thought of living where Sakura used to reside or the thought of what everybody would think that made me uneasily stammer.

"U-um…well…I'm not exactly…sure—" 

Sasuke stopped me. "Don't do that. It's not interesting to listen to at all. I'll give you three days to think things over." He assumed that I was somewhat unsure and shamefully I was. I wanted to do what was right for Sakura but was I really equipped for everything that come along with it?

Was I even suited for the job? Was being a stand in even too much for me?

-------

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Chapter four**

**Dinner and a smile**

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter four! = **

**Enjoy!**

**Also, before you read I'd like to let you know that this chapter greatly contradicts the summary I wrote for the story. Actually, Hinata opposes the idea and that's what she's supposed to do at first. As the story progresses, you'll see that this chapter specifically contradicts everything. **

**Itachi will be slightly OOC…okay maybe more then slightly but I won't make him completely IC.**

"You're really going to do this, Hinata?" Hanabi, my younger sister, asked me. She had been sprawled out onto my bed while I was taking clothes out of my closet and throwing the hangers into a pile. She didn't have classes until that afternoon so she had decided to give me a visit.

I nodded and threw a hanger. "Of course…why wouldn't I?"

Hanabi laughed. "Oh, I don't know…maybe because you're moving in with this single hot guy and you, yourself, aren't married." She had sat up and looked at me. "One can have temptations, you know."

I kept taking clothes down. "Yeah, a single hot guy _with_ kids. And I would never think about Sasuke in that way. What would I look like if I decided to have a relationship with him?" For a moment it felt as if I were still in high school and Hanabi in middle school

Hanabi shrugged. "Well now that he's back on the market, with you moving in it will look like you're with him." 

I shook my head. "If Sasuke does decide to get re-married I don't think he'll pick just anybody. He's very particular, I heard."

"You have a point." Hanabi lifted herself off of my bed and grabbed my cell phone that had been on the floor a few feet away. Not knowing what she was looking at I continued to take my clothes out of my closet. My move was self-gaining. I had the chance to clean out my disorganized closet and throw away the things that I had worn when I was in high school.

"You got a call from Naruto?" I heard Hanabi ask. She sounded confused.

"Yeah, I did."

"What did he want?"

"Dinner and a smile," 

I heard my cell phone close with a snap. Seconds later I felt Hanabi poke my back teasingly. For whatever reason she started giggling. I turned to her and sighed; a frown on my face. Even for an eighteen year old she could fool you into thinking she was twelve.

"You sure are lucky, Hinata. You get all the good-looking guys while I'm stuck with someone like Konohamaru." Hanabi said. "I wish I was like you." She grinned. I sighed and turned back to my closet.

"Yeah, I am lucky." I said quietly. "I get the privilege of living while she's dead." My mood darkened and for a moment I thought I was going to cry. Hanabi groaned and collapsed back onto my bed. I didn't expect her to understand because nobody really did.

"It's been a week since she died, Hinata. It's time to move on! If you don't you'll become like Mr. Yamaguchi. You'll never get married, never have kids, and never be _happy_!" Hanabi sounded serious and even concerned. She rarely got like that.

I didn't reply to her and kept on taking clothes and hangers out of my closet. Hanabi quieted down after. I had almost thought she had fallen asleep but she spoke up in a solemn tone. What she said made me drop a hanger.

"You should go to dinner with Naruto. You need somebody like him to make you smile because apparently nobody else can make you." She said it as if he were some Savior that I needed to help dry my tears. She had been involved with Naruto emotionally and she probably knew what she was talking about but that didn't mean that I was going to accept it.

"He's a good person…I know he can help you."

At the age of fifteen, almost like every other teen that was out there, she got involved with a group of delinquents'. They weren't your average gang. No, they didn't spray paint buildings or rob stores just for the fun of it. They took the term 'playing with fire' to a whole other level. Well, things got so bad that Hanabi almost got herself raped and killed. Thankfully, Naruto stepped right in and turned everything around. He helped Hanabi get back on track. So in a way he was her Savior who dried her tears.

"And he's good-looking." Hanabi added. "So what have you got to lose?"

I stood still, hoping to let her know that what she said didn't affect me even though it had. Hanabi was truly trying to help me…and what kind of sister would I be if I didn't accept it?

"Alright, Hanabi."

"I'm happy that you're going to live with us, Ms. Hinata." Anemone greeted me as I came upon the entrance of the large house. "Now we have somebody to play with us when Dad's gone." She grinned at me; her green eyes gleaming. 

Daisuke, who was standing behind Anemone, nodded. "I'm…I'm happy too." For once in a long time Daisuke wasn't leading Anemone or Kisuke. In fact he was behind both of them and he seemed to be in deep thought. He was still brooding over Sakura's death…

Kisuke merely titled his head at me. "You're not Mommy." 

I tried to smile. "You're…you're right Kisuke. I'm not but I'll be your…" I trailed off on my sentence. What exactly, now, was I to them? Mommy was definitely inappropriate and I wasn't sure if I counted as a maid…a live-in nanny maybe? 

"Dad said you're going to be like a part of the family now so we, if it was okay with you, could just call you Hinata." Anemone spoke up. "Can we call you that?" A strong wind flew through the entrance fluttering everyone's hair.

Putting my hair back into place, I nodded. "That'll be fine." 

Anemone suddenly put her hand into mine. "Dad's not here right now so he told me to take you inside. Uncle Itachi is here right now watching us but I think he can go now since you're here. He told me to bring you to him so you could talk." She explained to me.

Nodding, I let her lead me inside, with Kisuke and Daisuke following. Memories spread out before me as I entered her home, the place where she lived…no, where she had used to live. I could still see things that had belonged to her, like her purse and shoes. It almost seemed as if she were just going to be away for a while…like on a vacation. But she wasn't on a vacation; she was gone…permanently.

I hadn't noticed that Anemone had let go of my hand that she had stepped backwards and closed a door behind her. I also hadn't noticed that I was being studied. Suddenly coming to, I shook my head slightly to rid myself of any painful thoughts. 

Noticing that Anemone was no longer by my side, I slowly looked around only to come into contact with dark, alluring eyes. Out of shock I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Knowing that I just overreacted, I flushed and looked down, muttering an apology.

"Sasuke told me I was to expect something different from you." I heard him say. Just what did that mean? Was Sasuke having private talks about me with his brother, whom I hardly knew? What kind of first impressions was I making?

When I came to look at him directly, I wasn't sure what to say. "Um…thank you?" It came out sounding more like a question and I regretted saying anything at all. Of all the times to say something that made sense, I couldn't say anything.

I never was good at first impressions.

**A little shorter than most? I agree but it's short for a reason! A very good reason that I have yet to think of…but anyway, I have a question to ask.**

**Could any of you see Itachi mocking someone?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Chapter five**

**The forbidden room to the left**

**A/N: Thank you to those who answered my question…it really helps a lot when I get feedback!**

**Okay, on with chapter five!**

"This is my room." Anemone pointed to a room filled with pink. No doubt, Sakura decorated that room. I nodded and tried to smile. Lately it seemed as if all my smiles were forced, which they were, and it truly was becoming painfully obvious that I needed something to take my mind off things.

"It's very pretty." I told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, that's because Mommy decorated it. Pink was her favorite color and it's mine too." She said matter-of-factly. "I wish I had pink hair like her so I asked Dad if I could dye it that way…Mommy started to laugh while Dad just shook his head." She started to giggle.

I remembered when Sakura told me that. I, too, laughed.

Still giggling, Anemone showed me the next room, which was Daisuke's and Kisuke's. As expected it was a dark navy blue. "This is Dad's favorite color." Anemone said. "I think pink is better though because blue is a boy color."

Anemone was so talkative and cheerful, I was almost jealous. How could she be so happy when a big piece of her life had been ripped away from her? She, a child, was obviously coping with things better than I, an adult, was.

"That's it for our rooms…and that room over there…we can't go in there." Anemone pointed across from her, to the left, at a door that was at the end of the corridor. "We'll get in trouble if we do and since I don't want you to get in trouble, please don't go in there."

"I won't." I said and she turned back to go downstairs but my gaze still lingered on the door. What was there and why wasn't anyone aloud to go in there? Of course it was none of my business but the question still stayed in the back of my mind.

"You know where your room is, right Hinata?" Anemone asked as she poked her head back into the corridor. I nodded and she retreated back down the stairs. Shortly after, I followed suit. Daisuke and Kisuke were elsewhere but Anemone had sat her petite self down on the piano stool and had set her fingers on white keys.

A black, exquisite piano had been placed in an alcove where three large windows sat adjacent to one another. I waited to see if she would play but she didn't press a single key. She just sat there, her hands placed on the keys, looking solemnly down at them.

"Mommy was supposed to teach me to play." She called out, letting me know that I had been caught watching. "But she can't now…so when Dad get's home I'm going to ask him if I can take lessons."

Feeling it was right to approach her, I walked up to the piano. She turned to me. "I'm a little nervous though." She was nervous? Just a few minutes before she had been talkative and cheery, why the sudden change of emotions?

"I'll…I'll ask him for you." I don't know what possessed me to suggest the idea.

Anemone smiled. "Really? Thank you."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It resounded through the whole house almost like an echo. Doing the normal thing, I paced up to the door and opened it. There stood Ino Yamanaka, a bottle of wine in her hands. The moment she saw me she frowned.

"Hinata Hyuga? Why are you here?"

I really hoped she wasn't getting the wrong idea. I explained things to her and she nodded in understanding "Yeah, anyway this is for Sasuke. He asked me yesterday to send it over." She held the wine bottle up and proceeded into the kitchen but didn't forget to wave at Anemone.

Setting it down on the counter, Ino reached up into a cabinet and took out two wine glasses. "Babe, you're working for Sasuke Uchiha now. You'll be in need of some hard liquor." At first I thought she was joking but as she poured the wine into the glasses I began to think she wasn't.

"I'm testing it for him." She told me as she handed me the glass. Grinning, she continued. "He likes it strong."

I took a sip of the wine and it tasted expensive…something like Neji would buy. "It's really…strong."

Ino looked at me. "This is just child's play…you should taste what he told me to bring last week. Now _that_ was a killer." She sounded so at home and comfortable. I took another sip. Was everybody except me getting over Sakura's death?

"You know, Sakura often told me I didn't have to do this but I like doing it. I guess now I don't really have a reason to. The only reason I ever did bring wine was to see Sakura, really." I didn't know why she had just shared that personal information with me but I nodded anyway.

Ino laughed bitterly as she took another sip. "He drove her to death, literally." Why was she telling me things that made me remember? The car accident, the funeral, the talk with Naruto…everything was coming back and I had a feeling it wouldn't go away. Why couldn't I let go? Was it because I didn't want to?

"She'll haunt this house…"

That comment made my heart skip a beat and apparently my face showed it because Ino suddenly looked at me apologetically. "I'm scaring you, aren't I? I'm sorry, Hinata…I have a habit of doing that to people."

Ino set her empty glass down and gave me a departing salute. "Good luck." That was the only thing she said to me before she left the kitchen. I heard the main door close after that and I set my glass down to go lock the door. On my way there, I noticed that Anemone had left the piano.

I locked the door and ventured over to the piano. Out of curiosity I took a seat and looked over it. My eyes caught a strip of words that had been printed in script on one of the keys. _Anemone Uchiha_ was the two words.

_So this is her piano?_

"A gift, maybe?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it was a gift." A voice spoke up from behind me. Turning around sharply, I came face to face with Daisuke. Breathing a sigh of relief, I scooted over on the piano stool, thinking that he might want to take a seat.

He took up the offer and like Anemone; he put his hands on the keys but didn't press a single one. "I know how to play already and Anemone wants to learn…but she'll have to ask for lessons." So he already knew.

"I didn't know you played the piano?" I said, honestly surprised.

"Dad had me learn."

We didn't speak much after that. I was about to suggest we go outside with Anemone and Kisuke for some entertainment but Daisuke rendered me speechless when he said,

"You're…you're not our mom…and you're not part of…" He stopped suddenly and I watched in sadness as tears fell down his face and on the keys of the piano. "Why did it have to be you? Why did Dad have to pick you?" He choked out in pain.

I slowly put my hands to my mouth in shock and in sadness. I didn't know Daisuke felt that way. I didn't know that he would see me as a replacement as I saw myself. How could I explain to him that I wasn't trying to be his mom but a friend…or a help, of some sort?

"Please don't tell him," Daisuke whispered as he wiped tears away from his eyes. "that I cried." He turned to me. "Please," With that he stood up and walked away from me and the piano. "I'll be in my room…Kisuke is with Anemone in the playroom."

Now I know that Daisuke was closer to his Mom then I had originally thought. But then again there were also a lot of things I didn't know

I had decided to go back into my room. Sasuke had told me, days before that this room was specifically modeled for me by Sakura. I wasn't exactly sure why she had done it and Sasuke had found it interesting that Sakura hadn't told me about it. I brushed it off thinking that she wanted to keep it a secret.

Taking a seat on the end of the bed I looked over at my bags that still needed to be unpacked. Would I even need them anymore? I still questioned whether I would stay at the Uchiha household permanently. I should…for Sakura.

Getting on all fours I made my way up to the pillows at the front of my bed. I laid down on them and took a deep breath. So soft…and they smelled so good. Losing me to the comfort of lying down I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

But the thought of getting caught sleeping on the job made my eyes snap open. I really needed to stay focused. I doubt Sasuke would have any confidence in me if he caught me sleeping when I was supposed to be watching his kids.

Afraid that something had happened while I had been snoozing, I hurried out of my room and up to the playroom which was relatively easy to find. Thankfully, I found Anemone and Kisuke. Anemone was reading a picture book while Kisuke was sitting on the middle of a rug that had been modeled to look like a racetrack. He was running cars over the plushy, black roads and keeping to himself.

Anemone looked up from her book and smiled, as always. "Daisuke's in his room." She would make a good, responsible mother. I could tell by her warm, feminine, nature. It comforted me to know that she cared about what her brothers were doing.

"He's been acting really weird lately. He says it's nothing so I leave him alone." She told me as she closed her book. I saw that the title was _Beauty and the Beast_. I had read it once and it was a nice story. What a fitting name, though, for Sakura and Sasuke. Would his cold exterior eventually melt away into something warm and inviting? Not likely possible because that was a fairytale. There was no happy ending in Sakura's or Sasuke's case.

I was about to comment on the book but was cut short by the slight rumble of her stomach. She started to giggle. "That means Dad is going to be home soon! And that we should get ready soon to eat." Standing up, she walked over to Kisuke and took his hand. He willingly obliged.

Than I remembered what he said, Sasuke had told me that every day they went out to eat for dinner. Usually, he said, he got home around six so I should prepare the kids and be waiting by the time he got home. How could I have forgotten?!

"Let's wait downstairs, Hinata!" Anemone grabbed my hand. Hand-in-hand we walked downstairs only to find Daisuke had already beaten us. He was sitting on the back of the couch. I noticed he removed most of the pillows.

Apparently he wasn't in a very good mood because he didn't speak to us or even acknowledge our presence. "See?" Anemone whispered loud enough so I could hear. "The real, nice Daisuke would be nice and say hi but now he doesn't do that."

I made my first move of trying to be the responsible adult as I should be because I was. "Just give him some time, Anemone. He'll return to normal." I tried my best to comfort her. That was what I was supposed to do, right? Be _like_ the mom but not _become_ the mom.

"That sounds like something Mom would say." She sounded satisfied.

They all took a seat on the couch and I temporarily left to go freshen up my appearance. A dab of lip gloss and some brushing of my hair was all I needed. Taking one last look in the mirror I decided it would do and went back downstairs.

We waited and when I finally heard the sound of the door unlocking, I mentally prepared myself but the man who stepped in wasn't Sasuke, though he was, in a way, just as good-looking as him. Apparently he was just as confused as to why I was there instead of somebody else.

Anemone's face broke into a big smile. "Mr. Sai!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Sai? Who was that and why did he have a key to the house? Sasuke never told me anything about a 'Mr. Sai'! Had he forgotten to tell me or was this simply somebody like Ino? A passerby who just had something to do with Sasuke?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Chapter six**

**Naruto's call**

**A/N: You didn't really expect Sai did you? Since he's relatively new to the anime and the manga I decided to chuck him in, for the experience of going out of my comfort zone and writing about a new character. I'll try to make him as IC as possible. When I first saw him in the anime, I thought he was rather…peculiar but as time went on he became okay. In the manga, where I'm at (which is **_**far**_** behind; Chapter 317) he's in the process of becoming closer to people.**

**Also, I noticed there were some complications with chapter four? I'm not sure why but if you repeatedly try, you'll get eventually. I tried it and it worked after the fifth time.**

**Enjoy!**

**-- **

Before I could stop her, Anemone had jumped up from her seat and ran over to Mr. Sai. With big green eyes, she looked up at him and asked if he had came to bring the portraits that he had painted a few weeks earlier.

Mr. Sai nodded. "It's being arranged to be brought in to the art room right now."

_Was he the family artist?_ That seemed the most likely answer to my question to who he was. But Sakura had never said anything about an artist and neither had Sasuke. Why were so many things coming up that I had absolutely no clue about? What more did I not know?

I hadn't noticed that Mr. Sai had walked up to me and extended his hand. Realizing he meant it as a greeting, I shook it and looked up at him with confusion. He didn't seem bothered by it and continued what he was going to say.

"I'm Sai. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at me and I could do nothing else but try to smile back at him and tell him my name. Apparently that was enough with the greetings because directly after that he told me, while still smiling.

"This'll probably be the last time you see me, Ms. Hinata."

By that time, a few people had come in carrying about three easels. Apparently they had done this before because they knew exactly where to go and as quickly as they had come in, they exited. Sai seemed about to take his leave as well.

"They are already dry so please look as much as you want." He was speaking to Anemone, though he was looking at all of us. Suddenly his gaze turned on me and he said something that really boosted my curiosity.

"Please tell Sasuke that I will be of no other assistance. I have completed my duty that Sakura had wished me to." He nodded to all four of us before he exited the house. Just what was that about? His duty that Sakura wanted him to fulfill? Yeah, there were a lot of things I didn't know.

"We're not supposed to talk about _him_, either." Daisuke said, as soon as the door was closed. "Dad's not going to be happy." That was a clear sign that Sasuke didn't favor Sai. But Sakura knew him? How? She had never mentioned a Sai to me.

Anemone huffed as she sat back down between Daisuke and Kisuke. "Mom thought he was okay so he has to be okay." I heard Daisuke scoff bitterly but not say anything. Obviously, Daisuke was siding with his Dad on this one.

Kisuke didn't really seem to care. He, as always, kept to himself and looked ahead. I patted his arm, trying to awaken him from his reverie. Much to my surprise, he looked up at me with annoyance. Apparently, I had bothered him.

Not wanting to irritate him, I shook my head, indicating that it was, now, nothing. Kisuke resumed his past expression. Just what was he thinking about? I had often wondered what was going through the minds of little kids. You would think the latest video game on the market but Sasuke's kids were different. It was like they were in a league of their own and thus, were better and more intelligent then average children their age. Frankly, they would probably grow up to be more successful and would probably maintain that title until the end of their lives. It was, after all, in their blood.

"What's your favorite color, Hinata?" Anemone had stopped conversing with Daisuke and had turned to me.

"Lavender," I replied.

"That's a pretty color." Anemone said and then added. "You know when you mix pink and lavender together you get—" She was suddenly cut off by the sound of keys jerking into the keyhole of the door. Everybody's heads turned to the slowly opening door and much to my relief, this time Sasuke stepped into the house. I couldn't really tell by looking at his face, if he were in a good mood or not. I wondered whether I should tell him about Sai.

Not saying anything, Sasuke walked in and stood by the other side of the door. His gaze caught mine for a split second. Was this his way of communication? What was I supposed to do? Suddenly, I felt a hand clutch mine. Looking down, I saw that it was Anemone's hand. She didn't look at me or give any indication of what she was doing. I realized it was my turn to do something on my own. I was the adult figure, no matter what it looked like, and I should be the one leading. Anemone had given me a lot of informative help and she was a child. I should have been smart enough to do something on my own.

I suddenly felt very awkward and my mind went blank. What would Sakura do? She was the affectionate type but I wasn't exactly sure how she interacted with Sasuke. Besides, the question I should have been asking is what would Hinata do? The problem is _Hinata_ doesn't know what she should do.

I was about to suggest Daisuke, Kisuke, and Anemone stand up because it seemed like the conventional thing to do, but my cell phone went off instead. It rang out; breaking the silence that had graced our presence and all heads turned towards me. Self-consciously, I pulled my phone out and opened it quickly, whispering a quick, "Yes, this is Hinata."

"Have you decided yet?"

Instantaneously, I knew who it was. Naruto was calling to see if I would accept the dinner date. At the moment, it seemed uncomfortable for me to answer since Sasuke was less than two feet away and he wasn't exactly on good terms with Naruto. I knew that for a fact because Sakura had told me. She had been there when _it_ happened.

So I politely excused myself. Retreating to the kitchen, I said in a higher voice, "Um, well…Naruto—"

He cut me off, "It's a yes or no question, Hinata." For a moment he paused. He started to laugh. "I'm putting you on the spot aren't I?" He continued to laugh and that, somewhat, made me feel more at ease.

"Naruto, I would really like to, but right now it's going to be…a little…" I stopped for a second as I tried to find the right word; a word that wouldn't sound like I was trying to make up an excuse.

"Difficult? Oh, I understand Hinata, especially since you're working for Sasuke now…" Whatever was left of his sentence, I didn't hear because my eyes had widened and I blocked out all other senses. I hadn't told anybody but Hanabi and my Father…so how did _Naruto_ know?

"Naruto, h-how did you know that?" I asked him in a shaky voice. For some reason, I was bothered by the fact that he knew. Maybe it was because the person I was currently living with (under appropriate circumstances only) didn't exactly _like_ Naruto and in a way it was like I was sneaking behind his back and associating with Naruto, who, apparently, was not supposed to be talked to.

"Things like that get out," Naruto chuckled, "Apparently _Sasuke Uchiha_ was back on the market but that _Hyuga girl_ already got her hands on him. That was said and some other things that I shouldn't mention."

"Where did you hear that?"

"In various places…and in various ways, you were even considered a _female dog_."

It had only been a day, _one_ day and I was already being associated with a female dog. Why did everybody always have to assume the worse? Was it so hard just to think, "Oh she's helping out the family, how considerate? Rather than, "Oh, really? She's just trying to get knocked up." That was not my intention. _For Sakura_. That was why I had said yes._ For _Sakura. Everything I was doing was for Sakura.

"Are you sure you should go through with this? Can you handle it?"

_For Sakura, Hinata._

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Naruto, I have no choice. I _have_ to do this. What would it seem like if I backed out because I wasn't good enough, because I couldn't handle it? I certainly would seem like a _female dog_. I really appreciate your concern, though."

I heard Naruto sigh in relief. "I had hoped you would say that. You know, you're stronger than you look."

Unexpectedly, a smile tugged at my lips. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." It wouldn't leave me alone.

"Good, because that's what it was meant to be." I could tell that Naruto was grinning. I wanted to smile, really I did, but something was holding me back. Guilt, maybe? Smiling would mean that I had moved on, but that's what I wanted to do. Why was it so hard to move on? I wanted to move on but not forget. That was easier said than done.

Looking towards the closed kitchen door, I wondered whether they were still waiting for me. It hadn't occurred to me that I had been talking for quite some time. "Naruto, I have to go."

"Hmm? Oh okay. But one more question first: do you like ramen?"

That was a peculiar question. "A little, I guess…I don't eat it much."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Bye, Hinata." I could tell he was grinning the entire time. What exactly was he thinking? Sakura had told me that Naruto could come up with the most ridiculous, but amusing things ever. She also told me he had been gifted with the gift to make you smile, excluding Sasuke. "He won't smile…not for me or anybody." Those were Sakura's words.

I clicked my cell phone off so I would get no more unexpected calls. When I walked back into the living room, I wasn't surprised when I found nobody except Sasuke. He had comfortable settled himself on the couch; the house keys in his hands.

He made no comment on why I was in the kitchen for so long or who I was talking to. He merely nodded at me and stood up. I walked towards the door and opened it, walking outside I stood at the beginning of the steps that lead downwards. A gust of wind blew through the area and my hair flowed in its rhythmic pattern. Moving strands out of my face, I heard Sasuke lock the door. Not wanting to be rude, I waited until I saw his shadow. We proceeded down the steps.

I figured since he wasn't the talkative type under normal circumstances, I didn't have to say much unless he addressed me first. "Too much talking annoys him." Sakura had told me. At least I didn't have to worry about making conversation.

"They haven't bloomed yet."

I didn't noticed that Sasuke had stopped walking and had reverted his gave towards the barren Sakura trees. Was he thinking about Sakura? Was he suddenly starting to feel guilty for the way he had treated her?

I stopped to and looked at the Sakura trees. "Shouldn't they be in bloom?" I asked. I hadn't noticed that they didn't have any flowers on them.

Sasuke shook his head and started to walk again. He stopped and stood right beside me. "They won't bloom because she's not here and they won't ever bloom again. I'll have to have them removed." They won't bloom ever again?

"They'll never bloom?"

0o0o0o0o0oo

**For some reason I wasn't really feeling Hinata in this chapter. I don't know why…anyway I hoped this chapter was to your liking! I was a little distracted while writing this, which is not a good thing to be while writing anything, especially for me.**

**Also, the next chapter might take a while for me to get out. Not because I'm stumped on what to write, but because it's the start of a new quarter and I'm trying to overcome my second goal: make that 3.0 average into a 3.5. Actually, it's the last quarter and that means summer!! I get out in May, so since I'll be free**,** chapters will be more plentiful! Hopefully, :P!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

**Daisuke on the run and Hinata's tough decision**

**A/N: Okay, a lot of annoying yet amusing things have happened to me this weekend. For starters, my whole body is sore (I did a lot of running on Friday) and it hurts to laugh (that really sucks for me because I like to laugh), the charger to my laptop broke and it was **_**my fault**_** (or so my sister says), and I didn't study for a quiz that might be tomorrow.**

**Despite all of that, I'm updating ) It will be short…**

"_They'll never bloom again?"_

I really shouldn't have asked that question. At least not out loud, for the sole reason because he had said it twice and he looked at me strangely after. He looked at me as if what he said made sense which it probably did, to him.

Sasuke didn't say much to me after that. I thought that was just fine. After what he had said, I hadn't really been in the mood to say anything at all. Not that it had upset me, I just wondered whether he was just speaking 'Sasuke' or actually being serious. I didn't know Sasuke Uchiha enough to know what he wanted of me except what he told me. I didn't know him at all.

I should have at least tried to understand him. It would make things easier, I suppose, but it became more and more obvious that that was easier said then done. "Sasuke's like a book." Sakura had told me months before. "You have to read him thoroughly to understand him, and the second time you read him you'll understand him way much more then you did the first time." By read I had hoped she meant watched. If I kept my mouth closed and watched Sasuke _thoroughly_ I might understand him more then I did the first time.

It seemed simple enough so I shouldn't have a problem with doing it. Easy as pie, Hanabi would say.

XxXxXxXx **(I'm doing the X's because hyphens don't seem to work anymore…)**

"I can't wait to see the pictures' that Mr. Sai painted." Anemone mused, as I opened the car door for her and her other siblings. We had just come from eating at a restaurant that I had been to with Sakura and Hanabi a few times. It was expensive, yes, but Sakura always insisted on paying the bill even though Hanabi and I were fully capable of paying on our own. Sasuke, who was still inside discussing something with on of the chefs, hadn't even asked me if I'd like to pay on my own, which I could have. I guess he was just being generous.

"Dad will probably throw them away, Anemone." Daisuke warned, as he got in the car behind her. Anemone shook her head and insisted that Sasuke wouldn't such a thing, especially since Sakura had asked Mr. Sai to do it personally. Daisuke merely shrugged and said that they would see once they got home.

At the moment, I wasn't exactly worried about what Sasuke would think about the paintings. I was still a little perturbed at how many times I heard my name being whispered, said a little louder, and then replaced with something a little bit more degrading. Sasuke didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't give any indication that it bothered him. It shouldn't really bother me either because I knew what the truth was and they didn't.

Once inside the car, Anemone had started talking about painting and pictures until Daisuke told her to be quiet loudly. Sakura probably would've told him to act nicer, perhaps a bit gentler, but I wouldn't go that far. Especially after what happened at the piano, I wouldn't try to bring back any hurtful nostalgia on Daisuke's part. No, I would leave all the disciplinary acts to Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you, Daisuke?" Anemone blurted out as tears started to form in the cracks of her eyes. "Why are you acting so mean! Is…is this because of Mommy?!" I hadn't expected Anemone to say something like that. And neither had Daisuke because his eyes widened and before I knew it I heard the car door being ripped open and then being closed with a loud bang.

"Daisuke…" Anemone said quietly in shock. She had begun to bite her bottom lip and her hands started to shake. "W-what have I d-done?" I wasn't even exactly sure. At the moment I wasn't even aware of what I was saying. I had only one objection in my mind and that was to retrieve Daisuke before he did something dangerous.

I opened the door on my side quickly and forgot to close the door. I never got the chance to notice my mistake because as I was about to run after Daisuke, I heard a voice behind me say very calmly and collectively,

"Let him go. He needs to face reality, himself, and the truth."

I needn't ask who it was or even turn around to see. I already knew and wished that I didn't. Perhaps if I had been like Hanabi or Ino I would've gone against what he told me and ran…but I wasn't. I was meek and obedient and even though I didn't understand I listened…just like a child.

"He will return."

My hand, which had been partially on the door handle, had fallen limply by my side. I couldn't believe what I had just been told. _He has a reason for everything_. Sakura's words repeated themselves in my head several times before I gained conscious control of my thoughts. What…what was I supposed to do? It seemed, to me, that it was either Sasuke or Sakura (not literally, of course). Sakura had asked me to personally watch over her children and so had Sasuke, who was unaware that she had asked me first. So what was it? Should I obey Sasuke's firm 'suggestion' or remain loyal to Sakura's dying wish (this _is_ literal)?

I couldn't answer that question nor did I want to. It was a question in my head that would forever be unanswered because all I would do was answer it with another question, "Am I a hypocrite?" The answer to that, of course, is yes. So maybe I didn't have to answer…or at least not at the moment. Maybe I could just answer it with questions until it was over and the worse had already passed.

_Little did I know that all of my troubles would never end until I came to the conclusion of that question?_

XxXxXxXx

**What a big ball of confusion! Not to worry though, I have pretty much everything worked out…I just need to know whether we are on the same page or not. One thing I'd hate to happen was that I'd get to about chapter 15 and a reviewer says that they had absolutely not idea what's going on and is confused. So that hopefully doesn't happen I have a question to ask. If you answer, I assure you, the outcome of this story will be better then it would be if you didn't answer…so answer! Please!**

**You know on myspace, for those who have one and shamefully I'm included P, there's this new feature called The Truth Box. Well, it's about time for the truth to come out! Do you or do you not understand what's going on? I'll tell you now that this chapter, preferably the ending, has some real significance in the story (that's why I ended it short) so, if it's in your favor, could you please tell me what you think is going on? You don't have to thoroughly explain what you think (though you are welcome to!) is going on, but perhaps a summary of your perspective of things. If you have things pretty much on track, I'll tell you so, but if you're a little confused, I'll tell you so also and explain things in a way I hope you can understand.**

**I'll be doing this every few chapters just so I can make sure we are all on the same page. I'll remind you that any comments or suggestions are welcome. If it's for the better good of this story, I'll be sure I pay close attention to it! **

**So please don't be afraid to tell me what you really think! Reviews matter!! Every single one of them! **

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

**Daisuke**

**A/N: I' m in a very happy mood! Know why? School's out! And after that only one more year…**

**Now, enough about me. I really want to thank the people, Ninja Lord and a few others, who left me reviews that were **_**extremely**_** helpful. So thank you so very much!! Oh and thanks to the person who told me about the lines, that was really helpful as well…I just have to figure out **_**how**_** to get them on the page!**

**3**

**-- **

Daisuke had been hurt severely when his mother, Sakura, died. So had many others, but they had been hurt in a different way. For some, Sakura's death meant like the losing a very good friend, in Sasuke's case, a wife, or with others a friendly neighbor that would never wave hello. With Daisuke it meant losing a big part of himself. There would no longer be a matronly figure, to him, that would kiss his finger after he had cut it or tell him it was okay when things got rough…or would there?

Daisuke looked back behind him, to see another woman, not Sakura, but someone who his Father thought would be a fitting replacement. She looked remorseful, and even a bit concerned. With contempt and anger, Daisuke quickly turned his head away, so he would not be tempted to actually return. He'd rather not look at her face.

It wasn't because he hated her, no, that wasn't the reason why he didn't want to see her face. It was because every single time he looked at her face it was as if he were looking into the face of Sakura. She was there, and yet she wasn't. Yes, Sakura _was_ there.

Daisuke started to laugh bitterly and tears of grief started pouring out of his eyes because he knew he had just made up a horrible lie. And so he didn't stop crying. He had already run away, so it was pointless to not do anything stupid or silly. He would receive consequences either way.

Daisuke cried for his Mother and then mostly for himself. And then he collapsed on the ground for he could no longer take the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He collapsed and he didn't get back up again. He laid there with his salty tears slowly falling onto the ground, drip by drip.

--

"S-sasuke…Daisuke hasn't come back." I was still standing outside the car door, while Sasuke had taken a seat in the driver's seat. Anemone and Kisuke had been slightly calmed down by their Father, but a look of fear of what could happen to Daisuke was still evident on their faces.

I turned to look at Sasuke, who looked calmed and collected. "I don't mean to…oppose, but I think I—" And then I saw him out the corner of my eye. I saw the small figure, not to far away from me, clutch his stomach and fall to the ground. A few seconds passed by and he did not resume standing.

"S-sasuke I really think—" I stopped mid-way in my sentence because I heard him sigh. My guilt was becoming heavier by the second! I really felt as if I were going to cry…I mean, here Sasuke was quiet, cool, unworried and all I could think about was Daisuke.

"I didn't hire you to think Hinata. I kept that position reserved for myself." Sasuke said, and then he got out of the car. I watched, with my hand partially over my mouth, as Sasuke walked over to Daisuke's small body and picked him up.

He then did what I had not anticipated when he had walked back to the car. With Daisuke in his arms, he held him out to me. "Take him please." It didn't sound like a question, and I took no time in gently taking Daisuke from his arms.

"Thank you."

Daisuke wasn't heavy at all, so I held him on our ride back to the Uchiha Manor. I ignored the dirt on his face and clothing and held him close. I could feel his heartbeat as his small chest rose up and down as he slept. That was the day I would become emotionally attached to Daisuke…

As we entered the drive way, I suddenly remembered what I had told Anemone; or rather what I had promised her. I glanced at her figure lying down on the backseat and then at Sasuke, who had just removed his keys from the ignition.

"Um, Sasuke…I have something to ask you."

Sasuke turned to me looking half interested. "What is it?"

I self-consciously looked away and said while staring at the barren Sakura trees. "The piano in the living room is Anemone's…and I saw her playing with it today…she told me she'd like to learn so would you mind if I found her a teacher?"

I half-expected him to say no, but it seemed to me that he supported the idea because he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to me and said. "A friend of mine taught Daisuke. Please give him a call asking for his service regarding Anemone."

I nodded and tried to smile. "I'm sure Anemone would be delighted when she finds out." With a nod, Sasuke got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. He gently picked up Anemone and then whispered to Kisuke, who was awake but looked as if he would doze off any moment.

As I was about to get out of the car, I felt Daisuke's hand clutch my shirt.

"Don't leave me, Mommy!"

Where his face was, I felt it start to moisten. It was right at that moment, did I not know what to do. What was I supposed to tell him? I certainly wasn't going to come out and say that I wasn't his Mom. Mines as well let him enjoy the fantasy a bit longer…right? Or would I be hurting him even more?

"Please…don't…leave me." Daisuke murmured into my shirt. His body had stiffened up earlier, but now he relaxed into my arms. He then opened his eyes, something that I didn't want him to do while he was still in my arms. He looked up at me and said nothing. All he did was blankly stare ahead.

"Hinata…" He said it in a way that made my insides warm up with that little thing called happiness. "I'm sorry." To show him I accepted his apology, I nodded with a true smile. (That was something that I hadn't been able to do for a while.)

"I'd like to walk by myself." Daisuke told me as I opened the door so I let him.

On the way up, I hadn't noticed that the card that Sasuke had given me was still in my hand. I stopped walking for a second and looked at the card, then at the name written in red script letters. It sounded familiar, in a strange way.

I shrugged. "I guess I'll be giving Mr. Gaara a call, first thing in the morning."

XxXxX

**Gaara as a piano teacher? Ino as the daughter of the owner of a winery? Sai as a secret artist? **

**What has the world come to?? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

**Goodnight **

**A/N: Hi there to all who are about to read this! I hope you're having a spectacular summer. :) And I hope you like this short chapter.**

**  
**

"These are so pretty…" Anemone said, as she solemnly looked at the paintings that had been set on the ground, in the art room. She was by herself, except for me. I watched her as she sadly looked at all the paintings.

I was standing right in the door frame, but she didn't notice me. Daisuke had gone up into his room, and Kisuke had gone with Sasuke. He had fallen asleep, and I assumed that Sasuke was taking him to bed.

"Hinata, I'd like to have a word with you." Sasuke had come right up behind me. I could feel his presence. If I would have taken a couple steps back, I could have felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Alright." I nodded, and turned, as I followed him into his study. Later, if I had the chance, I would like to talk with Anemone. I didn't want what happened with Daisuke's feelings to happen with hers.

In Sasuke's study, I had taken a seat on the right, where as he took a seat at his desk. Taking a pen from his drawer, he also took out a piece of paper. He then looked up at me.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Hinata? Is there anything important that I need to know?" He asked me in a calm and perfectly normal way. Even so, I still felt as if an interrogation was coming on.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I was afraid of what might happen if I said anything at all. "Um…well…today Ino stopped over, and left some wine. I had some of that, and it's in the kitchen."

Sasuke nodded and scribbled something down. "Anything else?"

I sighed inwardly, and looked away. "A man named Sai, stopped by sometime after Ino left…and he left those paintings in the art room…and…and he left a message for you."

Instead of asking me what Sai said, Sasuke asked, as he stopped writing. "Have you seen the paintings?"

I shook my head. "No, I have not."

"You should, they're quite impressive."

It was then did I start to begin to become confused, even more then I had before. Sasuke…was approving the paintings? I had assumed that Sai was another indirect "enemy' of his, since Daisuke had said that they were not supposed to converse with him.

Sasuke noticed my confused expression, before I had, and asked me. "Hinata, is there a problem?"

It took me a moment to get my words in the correct order. "N-no it's just that I thought that—"

Sasuke had cut me off. "You thought that I wouldn't like the paintings."

"Well…no…not exactly." I paused and looked at Sasuke, who had tilted his head, looking for an answer "Actually, Daisuke told me that you weren't very fond of him."

Sasuke nodded, for he had just found his answer. "Ah, I see. Partly, my son is correct, but I don't see a reason why I shouldn't enjoy his work. I assume that Sakura had asked it be done, so it wouldn't be my place to compromise her last wishes."

I slowly nodded. I didn't know what to say. I felt foolish, and childish for thinking what I had thought. Now I understood why Sasuke sometimes treated me the way he did.

I said the first thing that came to my mind

"Sasuke…I'm sorry for assuming that…" I stopped, and looked him in the eyes once again. When Sasuke had started to talk before, I had looked down. It had become quite a habit, not to looked people solely in the eyes, that is.

Sasuke nodded. "I thank you for your honesty, Hinata." He slipped the piece of paper into a drawer and stood up. "I'm glad to know that I can trust you." He said it, though he didn't look very glad. Perhaps it was one of those inward emotions.

"That is all." He told me as he turned.

As I was about to leave the room, I heard his mobile phone ringing. I couldn't hear the conversation because I had closed the door. Quirking my lips, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. At least it was over, and I didn't receive a scolding. Which was a stupid thing to expect, but I guess when you live in the Hyuga compound for half of your life, scoldings are expected…even when you're an adult.

Composing myself, I made my way to Anemone's room. She had changed into her nightwear and was sitting at her dresser, brushing her hair with a brush that had been custom made for her. Her expression was solemn, but I couldn't tell if it was because she was sad, or just tired.

She looked sleepy, so when I appeared she tried to smile, but yawned instead. Smiling, even though I was really tired as well, I walked up beside her. She yawned again.

"Would you like me to brush your hair for you?" I asked as friendly as I could. She nodded and handed me the pretty and expensive looking brush. I started to brush her long, back hair in long strokes.

"I can braid it if you like?" I asked, as I ended a stroke. Anemone was blankly looking in the mirror, her eyes drooping.

She nodded, but didn't say anything. Probably to tired.

Parting her hair, I braided it in two ponytails. Clipping her bangs to one side, and brushing another, I finished. I took a few steps back while Anemone looked at it. She tried to smile.

"I really like it…Hinata." She yawned. "I want to go to bed now." Standing up and pushing the chair back, she walked over to her bed, got under the covers, and closed her eyes.

I guess our talk would have to wait. Walking over I told her goodnight, unprepared for what she would say next.

"Yeah, good night…Mommy."

At first I thought she had said Hinata, but as the word Mommy echoed in my ear, I knew that she hadn't. I suddenly got a scared feeling. The feeling of doing the exact thing I told myself I wouldn't do.

A strong feeling of relief washed over me when Anemone chuckled softly. "Oh wait no…I mean Hinata." She didn't say anything else after that. I turned the light off and closed the door. I wanted to go lay down, to go think.

I was stopped when I saw Kisuke at the foot of the stairs, looking sleepy, and as if he were about to fall over. I rushed down before he could fall and hurt himself. I didn't have to ask for permission to pick him up; he held his arms out, as if we wanted me to. That surprised me, but I picked him up and propped him up on my hip anyway.

"Kisuke are you all right?"

He must've just woken up because he had been asleep in the car, and if I remembered correctly, Sasuke had carried him up to his room. Kisuke had probably been confused, or something.

He yawned and laid his head on my shoulder. This also surprised me. Kisuke always seemed to like to be by himself. He didn't speak much, even though he was capable, and he didn't seem all that engaged when you wanted him to be. He was just very quiet and reserved. So when he gestured that he wanted me to pick him up, and laid his head down on my shoulder, naturally I was a little perplexed.

"I want to go to night night." He said quietly, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. It felt as if my heart had skipped a beat. I think that was the most he had ever said to me before. The feeling was a really nice one.

"Sure, Kisuke." I said gently.

Lightly I walked up the steps, down the hall, and into his and Daisuke's room. I saw Daisuke sleeping on his side of the room. As quietly as I could I tiptoed over to Kisuke's side. Moving back his comforter and pulling up the sheets, I laid him down. His eyes were already closed. He was sucking his thumb.

I sighed and left the room.

What a night.

**XxXxX **

**Do you think I'm going a wee bit fast? That I need to take things a bit slower, or vice versa that I'm going a bit slow? I wasn't so sure while writing this chapter so I'd thought that I'd ask all of my readers!**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed! :p**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Chapter ten**

**The paintings and the talk**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter ten! :)**

**XxXxX (still can't figure out how to put those darn lines in…)**

"Yes, hello, May I please speak with Mr. Gaara?"

True to my word, I called Mr. Gaara the next morning. Although I didn't do it as soon as I woke up, or got dressed. I had Daisuke, Anemone, and Kisuke to take care of. It wasn't necessarily hard or challenging, so I did it quickly.

"This is him."

"Oh, okay…well I'd like to request piano lessons for a child."

He paused for a moment. "Who recommended me to you?" He said finally.

"Hm? Oh by Sasuke Uchiha."

He paused again. "Is it his second oldest?"

"Yes."

I heard him clear his throat. He then told me to hold. So I held, until I heard him say he'd be over in an hour. I hung up the phone. Moving my hair out of my face, I tried to think of all the other things I could be doing while I waited.

The house was spotless so there needed to be no cleaning, breakfast had already been made, and Daisuke, Anemone, and Kisuke had preoccupied themselves with their own personal likings. There was really nothing I needed to do!

After a few minutes of pacing, I suddenly remembered the paintings in the art room. How could I have forgotten? I still didn't know what kind of paintings they were, nor did I know of whom!

Walking out of the kitchen, I crossed the divine living room and into the art room. I slowly opened the door. It was dark, so I couldn't visually make out anything, but small shafts of light led me to the light switch.

Flicking it on, my mouth slightly gapped open at the sight that I saw. Since I had never fully been in the art room, I had never gotten the chance to fully look at everything inside. So I was amazed when I saw paintings…and paintings of Sasuke and Sakura.

Some were hung up on the wall, in a modern fashion, and others had been set on the ground. In some they were together, and in others they were not. There were shelves of picture albums on both sides of the large room.

In curiosity, I walked over and grabbed one off its shelf. I opened it, and my eyes widened. There, on the first page, was me and Sakura, arms linked together, grinning in front of America's Statue of Liberty. In our senior year of high school our graduating class was granted the trip of going to New York. So…we went.

A small smile graced my lips as I turned from page to page. On one page, Sakura got a picture of Naruto trying to pawn some fake jewelry, on another; she got a picture of Ino gapping at a Dolce and Gabbana purse.

And then there was one of me…sleeping…totally unaware that my picture had been taken. I chuckled when I thought of my adolescent reaction. My cheeks had reddened, and I tried to grab the picture away while Sakura and Ino were laughing.

Idly for about twenty minutes, I flipped through the rest, letting memories of that fun summer flood back into my mind. And then I came upon a picture of Sasuke, sprawled all over on his bed, sleeping. Sakura must have snuck that shot…

I looked at the peaceful looking boy sleeping on his bed, and then tried to compare him to the terse looking man upstairs, in his study. As I thought about it, it didn't really seem as if Sasuke changed that much, except physically.

My plan of getting to know Sasuke better, had either failed, or I hadn't started yet, because still I didn't really know what to think of Sasuke. To be honest, he had always intimidated me. And I never would have thought that we would _ever_ live in the same house, so I never really made an effort to overcome that intimidation.

Sighing I closed the photo album. Putting it back, I was about to leave, but I suddenly remembered why I had even come in the art room in the first place. Turning around I came close enough to the covered frames, just enough to flip the cover off…and I got a big surprise.

I saw myself. There, in the frame, was a watercolor version of myself. My eyes widened with shock. This…this was just so unexpected! My head was swarming with thoughts of all kinds.

"I told you they were quite impressive." Sasuke's familiar voice said. My thoughts broke. Startled I snapped my head up, speechless. Why hadn't he told me, one of them were of me? Clearing my throat, I tried to catch my breath.

With almost a smirk on his face, Sasuke come up closer, and looked at the painting of me. He glanced at me, and then at the painting again. "I bet you're just as confused as I am."

"Yeah." I paused and took a deep breath. "I am."

"Though I'm not surprised. Sakura was rather fond of you…" Sasuke trailed off, and suddenly turned to me. "You know, I think it's time we have a thorough and informative talk. We need to clarify some things." He didn't know how…relieved I was to hear him say those words.

I nodded, but said nothing. I kept my mouth closed. It wasn't my time to talk yet. As I exited the art room behind Sasuke, I turned the light off and closed the door. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed Anemone had taken her spot in the alcove where her piano stood.

I didn't want to tell her about Mr. Gaara just yet.

XXxXx

Once again I found myself in Sasuke's study, only this time the feeling was a bit different. The first couple times I felt a bit intimidated by him, but this time I didn't feel anything of the sort. In fact, it was like a sincere feeling.

"You know, Hinata, I never really understood why Sakura was so fond of you. Of all the things that baffled me, which aren't many that was one of them." Sasuke said as he looked at me, his hands linked, his eyes sharp and open.

I nodded. Many people didn't really understand. "Well I asked her once and she said there was just something about me, something that she just couldn't explain." As I thought more about Sakura, the feeling of crying came, but I didn't want to cry. I _couldn't_ cry because the tears just weren't there.

"Yeah, she told me the same thing. It was just too vague of an answer, I left it alone." Sasuke shook his head. "Of every person that she spoke with, I assumed that she was the most open with you, but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't think I was the only one that she spoke with." I said.

Sasuke almost scoffed. "You were the only one she actually liked being with."

He did have a point there.

"Didn't Sakura talk with Ino? I know that they were friends." I suggested.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess, but you were the one she talked about the most. Supposedly she was "happy about what you had become"."

I remember that. Sakura had often expressed to me about how glad she was that I had become such a nice, and sincere person, considering my up bring. She said out of the three of my most close family members I was the most reasonably sane. She said Neji was just too tight and precise, and Hanabi was just crazy. And I had to agree with her.

Sasuke stopped talking for a moment, and it looked as if he were trying to remember something. His view had been shifted from me to the right, and his eyes had settled. It looked as if he remembered something he really didn't want to. Nostalgia, maybe?

For a moment, I had been caught up in my own thoughts, and I hadn't been paying attention when I Sasuke said. "Sakura told me that she loved simplicity." But I didn't catch that.

I had been thinking about how we were speaking about Sakura as if she were still here. I only heard simplicity, so I politely asked him to repeat it. Before he got the chance, his phone started to ring and before I knew it our conversation was over and I was making my way downstairs. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to talk with him a bit longer, but it was a start. He did say we would finish later.

As I sat down at a stool in the kitchen, I looked at my watch and tried to calculate when Mr. Gaara would arrive. I had looked at the pictures for about twenty-five minutes and talked with Sasuke for about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, if you counted his pause. So I still had some time left to do something worthwhile.

Quietly I checked on Anemone, who was still at her piano. I then went upstairs to see what Daisuke and Kisuke were doing. I came upon a familiar scene. Kisuke was quietly playing with his mini automotives, and Daisuke was reading a book in a secluded corner of the room.

Perhaps we could have some fun?

"Hey, guys, would you like to go to the park?"

XxXxX

**I really need to stop doing this…cutting the story off short that is.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven:**

**The stranger and his dog**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter, I don't introduce Gaara, but I introduce someone else! I need some more time to think about how I'm going to portray Gaara as a piano teacher. :)**

**So this is sort of like a filler chapter. **

**Oh and sorry for not updating faster! I really have to try to work on being persistent with updating…**

**And thank you so much for the help with the lines, UltrASpiriTDragoN! As you can see I put them in!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

"Weeee!" Anemone squealed gleefully as I gave her one big push on the swing she was swinging on. I giggled at her bright face as she yelled to me. "One more push!"

Giving her one more big push that should've lasted her a few more swings, I turned and walked toward my bench and Kisuke. I took a seat beside him. His face looked dreamy.

"Hey, Kisuke, would you like to go slide?" I asked him, as he turned to me. Before we left, Sasuke had warned me that Kisuke wasn't really that physical when it came to parks. Somehow I intended to change that.

He looked at me as if I was asking him to go jump off a bridge.

"Come on!"

Scooping him up, I walked over to one of the swings for the younger children. Setting him down, I strapped him in. He wasn't protesting, but he didn't seem too happy either.

"He's not going to like it." I heard Daisuke say from behind me. Turning I saw that he had situated himself at the end of a slide. "Mom…always tried to get him to do stuff but he never liked it."

"It won't hurt to try." I told Daisuke. "How about you go swing?"

He shook his head. "I don't like the park."

"Really? Why did you come then?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'd rather be here then alone in my room."

Turning back around, I rounded the small swing and gave Kisuke a small, gentle push. His small hands were grasping the two rubber chains that held the swing up, and for a moment it seemed like he would start to cry.

I gently pushed him one more time, and slowly walked away. His expression had softened, but he was still grasping on to the chains for dear life. "Watch him please?" I called to Daisuke, who nodded.

I resumed my seat at the bench. Anemone was still swinging. I was about to reach for my phone, but was interrupted by the whines of a small dog. And before I could take a second thought, it hopped into my lap.

It seemed to smile at me. A bit startled, I started to pet it and it licked my finger. I grinned and petted it. Its fur was soft and warm, and he seemed to be very well taken care of.

"Akamaru!" I suddenly heard an annoyed voice call. "Where the hell are you?!"

Turning in the direction that I heard the voice, I saw a young man walking…or rather running towards the bench that I sat on. The little dog, or Akamaru, almost seemed to pout. He lie on his stomach and put his paws over his ears, as if he didn't want to hear anything.

The young man stopped to a jog as he came to the bench. He was taking deep breaths. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't you ev—" He paused, and I suddenly felt his gaze on me.

"Hey, I know you! You're Sasuke's—"

"A puppy!" Anemone exclaimed, cutting off whatever the young man was about to call me. Oh gee, I wonder what he was about to say! Hopefully nothing humiliating and degrading…

Hopping off her swing, Anemone turned and ran over to me, the puppy still in my lap. The little dog barked, and jumped onto Anemone, who caught him with a giggle.

"He's so cute!" She exclaimed, while letting it lick her face. She nuzzled the dog's nose with her own. "You wanna go swing?" Anemone asked the little dog, as if it were a person.

And almost like a person, the dog nodded and barked.

I watched as Anemone sat down, the little dog in her lap, and just as I had showed her when we got to the park, started to swing her small legs back and forth. It was such a heart-warming scene, I smiled. I also noticed the stranger had tweaked a smile as well.

"So, hi there Hinata…may I call you that?" He asked me, while taking a seat casually at my side.

"Sure. May I ask what your name is?" How in the world did he know _my_ name? I had never even seen this person before!

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't know who I am? You don't remember me?" _No._

I shook my head. "I'm sorry...but no."

He sighed. "That idiot…" He looked at me. "The name's Kiba and well…I was sent here to spy on you."

"_What_?!"

Who would send anybody to _spy_ on me? What would I possibly be doing that would spark the need of being watched? Could it be _Sasuke_? No, he knew where I would be…there wouldn't be any need for him to spy on me. Perhaps Naruto? Or even…

And that's when it hit me. I knew exactly who had sent this Kiba person. My old bastard of a father. Harsh language…perhaps, but the thought of being watched was frustrating and quite frankly I wasn't in the mood for my father's controlling tactics.

I closed my eyes. "Was it my father?"

Kiba nodded. "Yep, it's old' Daddy-o. Though Neji and Naruto are in on it to." Oh, great. I have a cousin, and _trusted_ friend who are in on a scam to spy on me. I can't take much more of this badgering.

I opened to my eyes and found that Kiba had stood up and had his back turned. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but the plan wouldn't have worked unless you knew me…and you don't, so there you go."

He shrugged and turned. "You seem nice enough though, so there's no point in continuing."

Out of the blue, I suddenly heard my name, the tone deep and familiar. I turned and there was Sasuke, slightly frowning. He was standing behind the bench, or more specifically behind me.

"Why is Anemone talking to a dog?"

I hadn't noticed, but Anemone had stopped swinging, and was whispering to Akamaru. I had been too infused with what Kiba was telling me that I had lost track of everything, including the young Uchihas'.

I had opened my mouth to try to explain, but Sasuke lifted up his hand. "Never mind,"

Without saying anything to Kiba or anything else to me, Sasuke started to walk around the park towards Kisuke and Daisuke. Kiba let out a low, but sharp whistle.

"He is _pissed_! And that is my signal to get the hell outta here!!" This time, Kiba whistled louder. Akamaru, ears alert, hopped out of Anemone's lap and ran over to Kiba.

"Time to go, Akamaru." In response, Akamaru barked and they both started to sprint away from us all. By the time Sasuke had come back, with both Daisuke and Kisuke, they were long gone…

"Aw, the puppy left." Anemone said glumly. Slowly getting off her swing, she sighed.

"How did you get him to swing?" Sasuke asked me. Looking up, I noticed he was standing above me. Even though I was perfectly capable of standing up on my own, he reached out his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up. Looking at me curiously, he asked again.

I shrugged and glanced at Kisuke, whose cheeks were red. "It wasn't hard. I just set him down, and pushed." Why would Sasuke ask the question? Anybody could have done it.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

I looked at my watch and realized that an hour was over, and Mr. Gaara would be arriving soon, if not already.

* * *

It had been in the bathroom. That's when I told her, Anemone, what was going to happen. I had told her that I had arranged piano lessons for her, and that she was going to be taught by Mr. Gaara.

I hadn't expected her eyes to widen and drop the brush she was brushing her hair with. All color drained from her face, and it looked like she might cry. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"He scares me…I don't like him." She whispered quickly.

And then I heard the doorbell ring.

XxXxX

**XD I had to give Kiba a part in this story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve:**

**Mr. Gaara**

**A/N: Hello all my **_**faithful **_**reviewers! I bet you can't wait for Gaara to enter the scene? I can't either!!**

**And he should enter….**

…**.**

…**.**

**Now!**

**

* * *

**

I didn't really know what to expect when I opened the door. From Anemone's vivid description of him minutes earlier, I thought I'd be meeting a monster of sorts. Could he really be that bad? I mean one couldn't possible have a face of stone, eyes so penetrating you wanted to die, and a disposition so bad you would never forget it? Could they?

I would soon find out.

Taking a breath, I opened the door and there he stood. I had already pictured what he would look like and he didn't look like what I had expected him to at all. He had red hair, cut into a modern fashion, pale skin, and dark rings fitting his eye shape. He was quite tall, and was dressed in all black. He hardly looked like a _monster_, but he seemed just as intimidating as Sasuke did.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" He said, with almost a glare.

I hadn't noticed that I had been flat out staring at him, and embarrassed, sputtered a greeting. I opened the door, and stepped aside so he could walk in. He walked in. I noticed he had nothing with him. No teaching utensils, I mean.

"Where is the young Uchiha who requires my assistance?" He asked, while turning around and looking at me.

"Um Anemone? Well…she's upstairs." I didn't think I could tell him that she was deathly afraid of him. Nor could I tell him that she had almost _begged_ me not to answer the door.

"Call her down."

"Alright."

I didn't like seeing Anemone unhappy, but I had called Mr. Gaara and had asked that he come down. It was what I should do. I walked up the stairs and headed for Anemone's room. I knocked on her door.

When I heard no answer I opened the door, and walked in. Anemone was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed pretzel style, and a worried look on her face. She really didn't want to do this…

"Anemone, Mr. Gaara needs you." I called to her. "I believe he's going to start his lesson." She turned her head and looked at me. Reluctantly she slid off her bed, and walked out the room, right pass me.

"Thank you, Hinata." I heard her whisper as she walked by. I felt horrible.

I heard her walk down the stairs and sullenly greet Mr. Gaara. Seconds later I heard his terse, "Let's get started, shall we?" Anemone didn't answer, I suppose she nodded…

And then the soft melody of a song I didn't know floated into the air. It was a soft, and slow song…but quite beautiful! I ventured down the stairs and saw Mr. Gaara playing Anemone's piano. A look a pure peace was on his face. Was this man the same as Anemone had described to me? It couldn't be…

His fingers effortlessly slid across the piano, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Anemone's once worried eyes, had shot up with surprise and perhaps even shock at what a beautiful piece of music was being played by a supposed scary man. Her breath had been taken away.

And suddenly Mr. Gaara stopped. He turned to Anemone, with almost a smirk. "Would you like to play like that?" He asked, even though he very well knew the answer.

She nodded vigorously, and my horrible feeling went away. Things worked out after all…

"One week was all it took." I heard Sasuke say from behind. I turned and saw that he had taken a seat at the top of the stairs. I started up and took a seat beside him, interested in what he had to say. (I wonder how long he had been up there…)

"It only took one week for Daisuke to learn how to play under Gaara's supervision."

"One week?" I asked in disbelief. That was incredible!

"Gaara the great, some call him because of his teaching skills…and I will admit it is quite amazing how he does it." Sasuke seemed to be praising him…and I had never heard him do that before.

"He isn't a man of much words, and requests privacy every hour he spends teaching. Quite strange, but it seems like a sufficient enough way. I have no complaints." Sasuke finished.

That soft melody started to play again.

"I believe Anemone will be very pleased at the end of the week." I said with a smile. It seems that I had made a good choice.

* * *

"Oh Hinata, I had the bestest time!" Anemone exclaimed to me, after we had both waved after Mr. Gaara. "I don't know why Daisuke would say such bad things about him! He isn't bad at all!"

"Daisuke told you those things about Mr. Gaara?" I inquired after closing the door.

She nodded and then looked away, guiltily. "Yeah…" Well that was interesting. Perhaps Daisuke had a different experience with Mr. Gaara…but that would mean he taught differently with each student.

Hm, what a unique way of teaching…

I turned to Anemone. "So, what did you do in your first lesson? Did you learn any keys or anything?"

Anemone shook her head. "I can't tell. Mr. Gaara said to keep it secret."

"Oh, alright…" A _very_ unique way of teaching!

Anemone smiled. "I'll be in my room, okay?"

I watched with a small smile on my face as Anemone walked up the stairs, and disappeared in the hall. It made me feel good that I had done something _right_. It made me feel very good…

And that feeling stuck for the next few days until…

_What do you mean you don't know where he is?!_

_

* * *

_

**:P Thank you for reading!! Haha, I gave you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Dream**

**A/N: Wow, it has been a **_**long**_** time since I last updated! Don't worry, obviously from me writing this, I'm not dead! I really don't know what I've been doing...(scratches head). Oh yes, but for almost all of February our family computer had been down with some virus, but luckily, my smartness and intelligence saved the day (and this computer website)!!!**

**I finally got the computer fixed and then my sister T-T accidentally kicked the actual computer part. So yup, the computer is broken again. But we have one more computer. Which I hope doesn't break.**

**I'd lose my mind if I were computer less.**

**Anyway I re-read this story, as I always do before I update, and I think that it's time Sasuke and Hinata had some...alone time, you could say. Or at least I will show I different side to Sasuke.**

**

* * *

**

It had been one of those nights when I just couldn't go to sleep. I stared into what seemed like eternal darkness, as I laid down on my bed, all fours spread out. I was wide awake and it was past three in the morning! It couldn't be because of stress. My day had been anything but stress!

In fact you could call it a day without stress.

I had woken up, eaten breakfast prepared by a mysterious chef I had yet to meet, chatted a bit with the kids, talked briefly with Sasuke, took the kids to the park again when Anemone had piano lessons, eaten dinner, and then I had gone to bed.

Unfortunately unable to go to sleep. I sighed and sat up, pulling my covers off. As I was thinking of ways to try to go to sleep, and strange crave fell upon me. I wanted something to drink! Preferably some of that wine Ino had brought, days before.

I tilted my head to one side and frowned in the dark. Since when did I strangely crave wine that I had only tasted once? That question stayed with me until I had gotten out of bed and put my robe on. Then I just shrugged it off. One little cup wouldn't hurt. Or had I forgotten that it was past three in the morning?

I guess I did because next thing I knew, I was quietly creeping down the stairs hoping nobody would catch me drinking alcohol this early in the morning. I guess it wouldn't be such a big thing if one of kids caught me, but if _Sasuke_ did...

I shook my head at the thought. It would be best not to torture my mind.

Coming to the end of the stairs, I was too occupied with my thoughts to notice that the kitchen light was on, dimly lit, but on. So without thinking I entered the kitchen. Perhaps it was because it was late, and I had become a little loopy, or I was just to dumb not to notice Sasuke sitting right in front of me.

He had casually situated himself at the counter, a half drunk glass of wine in front of him, and was viewing the contents of is cellular phone. I suppose I had been quiet enough down the stairs, because it had been a few seconds before he turned his cool gaze towards me.

I looked like a deer about to get run over. You couldn't even describe the amount of shock and humiliation that had piled onto my face. But wait! _I_ was the one who had caught _him_. But wait again...you can't catch someone in their own house.

While all of this was going through my mind, once again, I hadn't noticed Sasuke's face expression. Instead of having a look of disapproval, a look of pure amusement had passed on his face. I blinked a couple times before I registered what exactly I had gotten myself into.

It was past three in the morning, I had a craving for wine, I found Sasuke in the kitchen, and he was giving me looks that made my stomach jump uneasily. The feeling of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar had settled on me, and I could feel my cheeks redden.

Sasuke then did something I would have never thought he would do. He gestured to the seat beside him, and then gently pushed _his_ wine glass towards the seat. He then turned his head back towards me, and then he _smirked_.

His alluring eyes had captured mine in a moment that almost made me lose my breath. And then I caught it. I caught that slight mischievous look in his eyes! It had passed ever so quickly, but I caught it. I then realized his whole agenda. He was going to _test_ me.

Was this really happening? Or was it all in my mind? Sasuke seemed so...at ease, even a bit coy. It was like he knew I was going to be flabbergasted at his sudden, out of character actions. It was like he was challenging me. Just to see my reaction.

And was it me, or did I see a slight tug at the end of his mouth? Did he think this was funny? I had never even seen him laugh before...had I? Sasuke Uchiha laughing?! No, he seemed way to serious to laugh...but then what in the world was going on at the particular moment?

It had been Sasuke's daunting, "Well?" That had finally woke me up from my cluster of thoughts. I bit my lip. To sit and drink...or not to sit or drink. That was my question. If I didn't, I would have failed in the "challenge" and would probably wished that I had drank...but if I did, the thought of sharing a drink with Sasuke...? That would be just...not me!

I looked into his eyes again. Now he was taunting me. I had the strange feeling that if I didn't accept, he would inwardly hold this over me. Or find another way to make me squeal. I bit my lip even harder, hesitation deep set into my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I felt that I was making a mistake, but I didn't see how I could escape Sasuke's clutches. I would show him!

Walking towards the chair beside him, I took a seat, and ignored his lingering gaze. I slowly took his glass, and brought it up to my lips. Wondering whether I would regret doing it or not, I drank all of the red wine. Every last drop.

It was quite disgusting. The wine that is. It had a very bitter taste, and my mouth ended up feeling...bitter. This wasn't the wine that Ino had brought the day I was here. This was something completely different. My face must had expressed deep disgust, because I soon heard light chuckling.

I turned my head to look at Sasuke. Before I could get a word out, he said. "Why thank you Hinata for trying that wine out for me. I know next time, not to try it."

This is when I finally realized that he had never touched the drink to begin with! It had all been some sort of plan simply for his amusement! The feeling of stupidity was about to come over me, but I began to feel...dazed...and woozy instead.

I set the wine glass down, and feeling a burp coming on, brought my fingers to my lips. Feeling giddy I looked up at Sasuke, and much to my confusion, I started to laugh. I was unaware of his interested gaze in my direction.

"Oh, wow." I managed to gasp through my laughter. Nothing was funny. So why was I laughing? _Why was I laughing_???

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Wow indeed."

_Stop laughing_. I told myself, as I was humiliating myself even more. Still feeling as If I was on cloud nine, I somehow managed to stop my insane giggles long enough take a breather. I sat there, beside Sasuke, taking deep breaths and trying to maintain myself.

I heard Sasuke close his phone shut. He sighed. "I see you and alcohol don't...mix well." He reached over and took the glass _I_ had just drank out of, and poured himself a glass...? He held the glass and slightly swirled it around, moving his hand in a rhythm-like way.

"Fortunately," He glanced at me. " I am quite the opposite." Waiting a few seconds for his comment to sink in, he sipped the wine and set it down discreetly.

I am now convinced that this is a strange dream my mind has come up with to trick me into thinking about things that would never happen. I am dreaming. Oh yes, dreaming. Nothing more. I know this for a fact because the event that would happen next, I, Hinata Hyuga would never do.

_Ever._

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. _You and alcohol don't mix well_? Hah! I would show him...again!

Throwing a challenge accepting smile Sasuke's way, I reached over and took the glass, and once again gulped down all the wine. Since I had been drinking so quickly, two trails of the wine remained when I set the glass down, hardly, telling him I had won.

I licked them away with my tongue, savoring the bitter taste in my mouth. Leaning towards Sasuke, dangerously close, I smiled victoriously.

"How do we mix now, Sasuke?" I said slowly, making sure I pronounced each word with meaning.

This time both of his eyebrows shot up. Clearly I had surprised him. Or so I thought until he said.

"Not well, at all. In fact Hinata your cheeks are pink and you look as if you are going to fall out at any given moment." A smirk had graced his lips.

I frowned. "Fall out? What are you...?"

You see, since I really _don't_ mix well with alcohol, and I had two glasses of the evil drink, my body was having trouble coping with my...strange night. The unfortunate result was my looking dazed as before, but feeling sick to my stomach.

I felt myself hit the floor. I groaned.

"Why is this happening?"

I had closed my eyes, so I didn't see Sasuke stand up from his chair and then come pick my pitiful body off up from the kitchen floor. I felt it though. My head hurt to much for me to even wonder why he would do such a thing.

Everything after that was a blur. One thing is for sure, dreams are not always as they seem.

Apparently neither is Sasuke.

* * *

**Well that was...different! xD **

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
